Dreams do come true
by samanddianefan10
Summary: It's Jeannie's last night as a genie for Major Nelson, and she cannot tell him why she's leaving. Will he be able to tell her how he really feels about her, or is she destined to be alone, forever?
1. Chapter 1

Jeannie was very sad; this was her last day of being a genie before being transferred to a new boss. Her master genie told her that her time was up, there was nothing more left to her time with Major Nelson. It broke her heart because she couldn't' even say goodbye to him; that was one of the conditions of her staying with him for as long as she had. She'd been around the world, she'd seen many people and places, but only one person had a foothold on her heart, and that was Major Anthony Nelson.

She loved him, oh did she love him. When asked to justify her staying with him for so long all Jeannie could say was "He's wonderful! He's perfect. He's just…" and then tears would fill her eyes, tears of happiness at the thought of her master and yet longing for the day that he would say to her the three little words that she had longed for for so long. Major Nelson knew how she felt; he had to have. She thought she had made it perfectly clear her feelings for him from the beginning. At times, she thought that he shared those feelings too. In the evening, when he came home from work. After he came back from one of his missions. And she certainly could tell it by his kiss.

Oh, his kiss. Was there not a more heavenly time in her life than when he kissed her? Jeannie loved to live for those moments when he would catch her off guard and take her into his arms and show her what she meant to him. They were far and few between, but Jeannie could stay for eternity and never move from his arms. What arms he had as well! If attraction could be the gauge of her success here in town, than certainly she had completed her mission.

Or had she? If Major Nelson loved her, then why didn't he tell her so? From his lips to her ears should have come the sweetest words in any dictionary, any language. Why was he so scared to say it? Did he not love her? The thought of that last question was too hard for Jeannie to deal with, so she kept it to the back of her mind, banished with the rest of her insecurities. Tony Nelson would be hers, or so she had thought.

0000

"Jean-nie! I'm home. Come on out from wherever you are," Tony sang as he took off his jacket and hat.

Magically, Jeannie appeared, quite anxious to see him but yet dreading this moment. It had been so long since she had to change masters. Normally she was excited about the prospect but at the moment, her heart was too sick to experience anything other than sheer heartbreak.

"Master," she sniffed as she threw her arms around him. "You are home. I am so happy that you are home!"

"Jeannie," he gently pulled her away so that he could look into her eyes. "What in the world is the matter with you? You act like this is the last time you're going to see me!"

With that, Jeannie broke down, and even Tony could not resist comforting the….whatever she was…who was closer to him than anyone. "Jeannie, Jeannie, Jeannie…why are you so sad? Have I upset you?"

"No, Master. You are wonderful. You are beautiful. You are everything that I have ever wanted. Do you not know that?"

Tony looked surprised. He knew the depths of her emotions ran deep but until this moment he realized that he had no clue how she really felt about him. "Come on now, dear. Dry your eyes. You act like someone's dying or something."

"Oh but something is dying!" she pouted before making herself disappear into the kitchen. Tony soon followed.

"Why do you insist on making such a big deal of things? You know the drill; I come home, we eat dinner, maybe we watch a little television. Is there something that you're not telling me?"

Jeannie nodded. "Yes but I cannot tell you. It would be wrong of me to force my will upon any mortal…oh I have said too much."

"Jeannie," he grabbed her by the arms. "Is your mother coming to town?"

She laughed. He always did know how to make her smile. "No, Master, my mother is not coming to town. It is just there is so little time and there were so many things that I wanted to say to you."

"What's wrong, honey? You're not leaving me are you?"

Both of their eyes filled with realization as he now understood why she was so upset. "You're leaving me? But why? I thought things were going swimmingly. Don't you…don't you like it here with me anymore?"

"Oh, yes Master. I love living with you and taking care of you. I love that more than you will ever know. That is just my problem to deal with, not yours. I am sorry for having worried you. Now you are upset with me."

He pulled her into his arms so closely that they could each feel the pounding of each other's hearts. "Oh, Jeannie. I'm not upset with you. On contrary, I…"

"You what?" She looked at him hopefully.

"I like having you around. You're like a pet…"

"A pet? That is all you think of me? I have given you the best years of my life and I mean no more to you than a dog or a cat would?"

"Now Jeannie, don't misunderstand me. Pets are special. You can play with them. You can pet them. You can even train them to do simple things. But there is one thing I know I can do with you that I could never do with a pet."

"What is that?"

With that, Tony pulled Jeannie in for a hug and kissed her like it was their first time. Once again, Jeannie found herself breathless.

"Oh Master…you do love me!"

Tony looked around nervously, not sure what he would say next. "Yes, Jeannie. I do love you. I love your passion , your enthusiasm, your sense of humor. Most of all I love what you have brought into my life. My life was kind of empty before you came into it, and if you go, I imagine it will be empty once again. Jeannie, I have something very important to ask you."

This was all happening so fast. Just as Jeannie tried to think of something to say, Tony dropped to his knee and held her hand in his. "Jeannie…I do love you and my life would not be the same without you in it. I know it's taken me a long time, but will you…will you marry me?"

She gasped as her wildest dream had come true. This was real. This was really happening. Major Nelson loved her and now he wanted to marry her! 

"Oh, yes, master, I would love to marry you. I would be honored if I were to become your wife. Oh thank you, Master, thank you for giving me everything that I have ever wanted!"

"Is there something you have to do next?" Tony asked. Just then she dropped to the floor and began to plant his face with lots of kisses.

"No, no. It is all well. I was told that I would know my destiny tonight and now I can see it is with you. Do you not see…we are meant to be together! I am yours now, forever!"

"I don't know whether to be excited or a little worried."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing, Jeannie. Now go get changed. I'm taking you out on the town to celebrate! Would you like that?"

"Oh yes, Master. More than anything in the world, I would love to go out on the town with you."

And so they left to celebrate the most incredible, wonderful day of Jeannie's life. She always knew that he loved her. And now they had forever to show it to each other.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was originally meant to be a one shot but inspiration has struck, and it will be a short but eventful story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter two

This was the day Jeannie had waited for for all of her life, most importantly, for the past few years that she had known Major Nelson. Today was her wedding day, and she had never been so nervous in her life. She not only loved Tony, she adored him, something which had caught them both by total surprise. Jeannie was not shy in her adoration for the major, again, something else that taken Tony quite a while to get used to. But love won out- ever since he had proposed neither of them had ever been so happy.

"Jeannie…Jeannie, can you come out?" Tony whispered to the bottle. "I really need to see you."

Finding the first thing she could wrap herself in, Jeannie took down the draperies and wrappedthem around her. Her master could not see her like this! This was their wedding day. And as every good bride knew it was bad luck to see his bride before the ceremony.

"What is it, Master? Is there something wrong? There cannot be anything wrong today. I have been on my best behavior!" she grinned proudly.

"I know you have, and I appreciate that. But I was just thinking…are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Do you not want to marry me?" she began to panic.

"Yes, yes, of course I want to marry you. It's just that, well, things have gotten so complicated. I don't want a big deal."

"Should this not be a big deal? How many times does one get married?" Jeannie looked at him.

"Well, once, except for my great-aunt Nora, who was married at least four times. That we know about. But that's beside the point. I'm just wondering if we shouldn't just run away, maybe to Los Vegas?"

"Oh, Master, you know I would marry you anywhere. But what about our guests? What about Major Healey and Dr. Bellows? Certainly they would be most disappointed if they were to miss out on our occasion."

"That is true. I hadn't thought of that. Gee, Jeannie, when it comes to getting married you're kind of handy about these things," Tony sighed out loud. He definitely did not want to disappoint Dr. Bellows, and Roger was almost as invested in Tony and Jeannie's wedding as they were. He would never admit it, but he kind of liked it when Jeannie was right.

"Okay then, let's do this!" Jeannie exclaimed, making Tony laugh out loud.

"Let's do this? Jeannie, where did you pick that up from?"

"From one of the game shows that I watch every day at 11 am. Where else?"

He leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek, but she disappeared before he could, causing him to fall over. Just as well, the guests were starting to arrive. How would he explain himself kissing the floor, he'd never know.

"Major Nelson! Are you all right? Did you fall?" Dr. Bellows asked.

"Yes sir, I tripped over my shoelaces."

"But they are already tied!"

"I was looking to see if they were tied, and surprise! They sure are. How about that?" Tony laughed as he straightened himself up.

Dr. Bellows shook his head. That Tony Nelson sure was a strange one, all right.

"Now Major, I realize that you don't really have any family around here, so I thought that I would talk to you," he started.

"Oh, no sir. That's quite all right. I'm quite sure of what I am doing!"

"Are you sure? Marriage is a huge step, and it comes with a lot of responsibility. Forgive me for saying this, but in my encounters with you I haven't deemed you to be the most responsibe of men."

"Dr. Bellows, I appreciate your concern, really I do. But Jeannie and I…well, we have a certain appreciation of each other. She seems to accept me for just as I am. And I have to say, that's kind of a nice feeling."

"Major, there are more than nice feelings involved in getting married. You have to be sure that you have found the right one. Are you sure you two are compatible in every way?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Major! I mean, are you two well suited for each other? Even on the days where you come home, want to let it out of your system, are you sure that Jeannie will appreciate you, just as you are?"

Tony nodded. "Yes sir, I can honestly say that she has brought out the wor..I mean the best in me, and I know that there is no one I'd rather marry in all the world."

Dr. Bellows smiled and patted Tony on the back. "Well then, I think you two may be on the start of a beautiful marriage. Congratulations!"

"Don't congratulate me just yet," Tony muttered. "We still have the ceremony to get through."

"Ah yes, the ceremony. Treasure these times, for they will be the best ones of your life."

"You know, Dr. Bellows?" Tony grinned as he looked around the house. "I think you just may be right."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

This was the moment that Jeannie had been dreaming about for all of her life. There, standing in front of her at the altar was Tony Nelson, her master and the love of her life. She couldn't believe that this was real; she had to double check herself to see if this was really happening. Had he always looked that good in his uniform?

"Jeannie," Tony whispered. "Are you still with us?"

"I am, Oh I am!" she declared so loudly that all of the guests started to giggle. "I am right here. Is it time for the kiss yet?"

"No, Jeannie. Not yet. But you'll be the first to know when it is."

"Oh Mas..I mean, Tony, I am so happy! This is the best day of my existence!"

"Mine too. I hope you know how happy I am with you."

"If you are as happy as I am then we have nothing to worry about! This will be perfect." With that Jeannie wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and kissed him, again causing everyone to laugh.

"Well," the minister smiled. "It seems like someone wishes to skip ahead. Not yet, young lady. Right now is time to exchange the rings."

Tony looked at Roger who presented him with Jeannie's ring. Tony then gently took Jeannie's hand and slid the ring right on her finger. It was the perfect size, and it was more than Jeannie had hoped for.

"With this ring," Tony repeated after the minister. "I thee wed."

"Oh, I do I do!"

"Not yet Jeannie. It's your turn to give me my ring."

And she did so carefully, with everything in her telling her to scream out how happy she was. Somehow she managed to restrain herself- this time.

"Do you, Jeannie…Jeannie, take Anthony Nelson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and to honor from this day forward?"

Jeannie was spacing out, so Tony nudged her a little bit. "Oh I do!"

"Do you, Tony Nelson, take Jeannie to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and to honor, from this day forward?"

"I do," he grinned, grateful that he could make Jeannie as happy as she was.

"Then by the powers invested in me, I do declare you husband and wife. Major Nelson, you may.."

There was no need for further prodding as far as Jeannie was concerned. Finally the kiss to end all kisses took place, and there was barely a dry eye in the chapel. Jeannie's happiness was apparently very contagious, and she lit up the room with her smile as Tony finally backed away.

"Well, Jeannie, this is it. We're married now! Was it everything that you hoped it would be?"

"Oh, Better, my husband. It is so much more wonderful than I ever dreamed it would be. I am the wife of Major Nelson, and I could not be happier. I cannot wait for our life to begin."

"Well I hope you're ready now," Tony whispered. "Because it all starts right now."

And as everyone clapped, Tony and Jeannie, holding hands, made their way back down the aisle ready to start their new life together. Roger borrowed a tissue from Mrs. Bellows, and Jeannie turned back to smile at her friend, who had been his and Jeannie's biggest supporter. Maybe not always, all the time, but she knew that no one wanted her and Tony together more than Roger did.

She winked at him, and then they made their way over to the inn where they were going to stay for the reception. Tony had asked Jeannie where she would like to go for their honeymoon.

"My traveling days are over. I no longer wish to see the world, again. For it is with you that I have everything that I could ever want," she had replied.

So he found a nice bed and breakfast nearby, and if it were up to Jeannie she would have skipped the reception. But Tony had insisted that it was the right thing to do. As she went to the other room so she could switch to her honeymoon outfit, all that caught her eye was the rock on her finger. It was true, this was all happening, and now it was time for phase two to happen- children. Tony had said that he needed time to think about children, but she knew that once she bore him one than he would be as convinced as she was that this was the perfect time for one. Two, even, who knew? But all she knew was that she would do anything to make her husband happy. What better way to do so than by giving him the gift of life? This was all perfect. She had everything in plan; now if mother nature cooperated, than that would be the best gift of all.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Jeannie was shocked. She had learned that she had, indeed, gotten pregnant on her honeymoon, and that was the easy part. The hard part would be to tell her master, rather, husband. Anthony had said that he was not sure about having children, especially a half genie child, but this was the greatest day of her life! She was with child, and not just any child. It was the child of the love of her life, Anthony Nelson, and for once she was not quite sure of what to do. Should she tell him? Should she disappear for a while bringing back their child? The thought of that last option broke her heart. She could not bear to be away from her husband for so long, so she was going to have to tell him. That would be best. And if he did not want their child, at least she could walk away, knowing that all too briefly she was loved by a man who was more than a man, more than her husband, more than an astronaut. There were no words to describe her love for her husband, and now for this child. She was, to put it in Anthony speak, over the moon.

When Tony walked in, he was greeted as usual with a hug and a kiss. He had become accustomed to her open displays of affection. While he had been uncomfortable with them at first, he came to look forward to coming home to someone who adored him so. She was not a shy one, and although she often caused more trouble than he cared to count, he also knew where her heart lay- it was with him, and there was something so reassuring about her presence that he thought about her,coming to distraction at work and various other times of the day.

To be honest before he met Jeannie he thought that he could die a bachelor and still would have lived a life he was proud of, at least in his mind. But then she came along in a whirlwind and changed all of that. Her love and presence was overwhelming to say the least, but Major Anthony Nelson honestly could say he was a better man because of her and her love. She challenged him, to be sure, but she also awoke feelings in him that had lay dormant for most of his life. He got angry with her, frustrated was probably the better word, but in his heart he knew that she adored him, and for that he would always be grateful.

"How was your day, Jeannie? Are you used to having free roam of the house now?" He grinned as he tried to pull away from her ardent embrace.

"Oh, Anthony, I had the most marvelous day. You would not believe what I discovered!"

"I see you discovered the vacuum. The place looks really good. You really outdid yourself today," he chuckled.

"Oh, Anthony, do you not notice anything different about me?"

He looked her up and down. "Nope, can't say that I do. Did you change your hair?"

She pouted. "Oh, husband, why do you insist on making things difficult? Do you not notice a glow about me?" 

"No more than usual. Although I will say I've never seen you happier than I did on our wedding day," he pulled her close to him. He would never admit it to her, but he hated disappointing her. But he really did not see anything different about her.

"Anthony, I have major news. Do you wish to hear it?"

"Come on, Jeannie. Don't play coy with me. If you have something to say, just spit it out!"

"Ew..that sounds disgusting."

"that's just an expression. If you have something to say to me, just say it. I'm not in the mood for one of your guessing games."

"Oh, Anthony. I have dreamed of this day for so long. I cannot wait to tell you any longer. My husband, it is my honor to tell you... I am pregnant."

For the first time in his life Anthony Nelson was speechless.

**In loving remembrance of our friend, Larry Hagman. Thanks for the memories. You will never be forgotten.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony needed a minute to catch his breath. Jeannie, pregnant? Certainly the possibility had crossed his mind more than once but so soon? This could be the worst thing to ever happen to him. He'd survived enough criticism from Dr. Bellows, how could Tony explain a genie baby with no self-control? He spun around so that he was now facing the door.

A shaken and scared Jeannie put her arm on her husband's. "What is the matter, husband? Are you not excited about the fact that I am going to bear your child?"

He still refused to look at her. Quickly she moved so that she was facing him. "Is this not the happiest news of your life?"

His face reddened with anger, Tony wasn't quite what he was supposed to say. He'd only recently come to accept the fact that she had turned his world around, but two of her? That was too much, even for him. He stormed out the door, accidentally jerking her arm in the process. She stared after him, and was more scared than she had ever been. Her master was not pleased, and she was. Was it possible that she had waited so long only to lose him after all this time?

"Tony- how goeth the honeymoon?" Roger asked as Tony stormed in the apartment. "If I caught a beauty like Jeannie I'd never leave my home."

Tony said nothing, while Roger rambled on. "I don't know how you did it buddy, but you managed to land a one in a million girl. Boy you're the envy of most men I know. She cooks, she cleans, she worships you- I'd have to buy me a girl like that. And don't think I haven't thought about it!" he laughed, before noticing the look on his best friend's face.

"She's not one in a million. She's soon to be two in a million, and don't think that it's all that it appears to be."

"What's the matter, is her mother coming to town?" Roger laughed.

"No, and that's not funny. I could almost handle her mother compared to what she's done this time," Tony complained.

"What has Jeannie done this time, did she burn your dinner?"

"No, Roger..."

"Did she burn the house down?"

"No, Roger..."

"Did she burn the office down? I would think Dr. Bellows would have a field day with that. You and I both know you'd be the first person he blamed," Roger mused.

"Will you cool it with the burning?" An agitated Tony yelled out. "She did not burn anything, although that I could handle. No, it's much worse."

Confused, Roger persisted. "What is it? Let me guess- your marriage is not legal. Don't tell me you've been living in sin," he laughed.

"That's not funny. No, everything's all fine and dandy- on paper. It's Jeannie. You won't believe what she's done this time."

"Well there go my best answers. Funny, I can always get the game show answers right. What has Jeannie done this time?"

"She went and got herself pregnant!"

"Oh no wonder you're so angry."

"Thank you," Tony nodded.

"If my wife fooled around I'd be pretty ticked too."

In frustration, Tony turned to his friend. "It's no wonder you're still single. The baby Jeannie is having is mine..."

"Well that's great! We should celebrate! That's the best news I've heard in years!"

"Don't you get it, Roger. The baby's mine..and half Jeannie. That means I'll have a genie baby on the way and I haven't the foggiest idea of how to handle it."

"Look how well you've handled Jeannie. Two genies should be a piece of cake."

"Thanks for your support, Roger. Some friend you've been." Tony started to leave.

"Tony, listen to me. You're a lucky man. I'd kill to have what you have. Many men would. You have a wife who adores you and thinks you hung the moon. You're going to have another person, genie, whatever, who will also think you hung the moon. Boy it's a good thing you're an astronaut," Roger smiled.

His enthusiasm was contagious. Tony found himself smiling despite the panic he was feeling. "Do you really think everything will be all right?"

"You could have it all, if you haven't blown it with Jeannie. You haven't, have you?"

Tony hung his head in shame. "Kind of."

"What do you mean, kind of?"

"I sort of stormed out of the house when she told me."

"And you're here with me? Boy talk about your messed up priorities." Roger turned his friend so that he was facing the door. "Go home, tell Jeannie you love her, and reassure her that everything will be okay. That's your job, you know."

Tony nodded and then straightened out his uniform. "You're right. Thanks, Roger."

Roger smiled to himself and as he watched his friend leave, he whispered, "You're welcome."

Boy he didn't get paid enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony, feeling guilty, stopped off at the store and picked up a lovely bouquet of flowers for his wife. It was only a simple gesture, but he was trying to make amends for the lousy way he'd treated Jeannie. Sure, the pregnancy was a shock, but he knew how much she loved him and would love this baby. So if swallowing his pride would help to soothe things over between him and Jeannie, so be it.

When he arrived at his home, he looked around for her. Now that they were married he'd "given" her free range of the house, so there was only one place he knew she would be. She was upset and had retreated to her bottle.

"Jeannie, come out please. I have something for you."

No response.

"Jeannie, come on, you can't stay mad at your husband forever can you? I mean, I know I left things on a sour note but I've come around and got to thinking...maybe you're right about this baby."

Tony looked up and realized how ridiculous he looked, talking to a bottle. "Come on, Jeannie. I really want to talk to you."

She appeared with her arms folded tightly across her chest. "Are you still upset about the baby? I talked to my mother and she said I am welcome home at any time. Just give me the word and all of your problems will be solved," she sulked.

He put the flowers down and pulled her close to him. "Come on, honey. You're not still mad about the baby issue, are you? Surely you know I just needed a minute to calm down."

"Does this mean you are no longer displeased about my condition?"

"Displeased? On the contrary. Nothing could make me happier. The woman I love more than anything in the world is carrying my child. How could I be angry with you?"

She started to smile, albeit reluctantly. "Oh, master, I mean, husband, are you sure? I do not want to displease you. I only wanted to make you happy."

He smiled in return. "And that you have, Jeannie. Why, Roger says this is one of the happiest days of his life. And if he feels like that, how do you think I feel?" he chuckled.

"You told Major Healy?"

"I kind of had to, Jeannie. I needed to blow off some steam."

Suddenly a cloud of steam appeared in the living room. "Now you are free to blow off whatever steam you wish to, Anthony!"

He coughed. "No, no, make it go away."

She obeyed. "I do not understand what you mean by blowing off some steam, then."

"It means I just had to let out my frustrations. I couldn't very well take them out on the genie I love, now could I?"

She smiled again, even though she tried not to. "And Major Healy is happy about our child?"

"He's over the moon."

He read her mind. "Now don't send him anywhere. That was just another expression."

Jeannie sighed. "Sometimes I think I will never understand your expressions."

He pulled her even closer, and kissed his wife. "You may never, and that's all right. I love you just the way you are, baby and all."

"You love our child?"

"Of course I do. Our child is bound to be a special one, that's going to take me some getting used to. But honey, I promise I will do everything I can to make you feel special during these next few months."

Jeannie lit up and wrapped her arms tightly around Tony's neck. "Oh, Anthony, you have no idea of how happy you have made me."

He pressed his cheek against hers. "You know what? I think I know what you mean."

TBC+


	7. Chapter 7

It was business as usual the next day at the office, except for the fact that Tony seemed to have a spring in his step. Roger noticed, and he would smile to himself for he was the only one who knew his friend's secret. But Dr. Bellows also noticed, and he was suspicious. That Tony Nelson was a strange one, all right, and as usual, he was going to get to the bottom of his colleague's s mood swing.

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Bellows?"

"Yes, come in and close the door. Have a seat," he nodded at the couch. "Tell me, Major, how have you been feeling lately?"

"I've been feeling pretty good. Great, actually!"

"Major, is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Now what would make you think that?"

"Because I've been observing you closely all day. You're smiling to yourself for no reason , I do believe I've caught you humming along to some song, and you haven't complained once about any of the menial tasks I've asked of you."

"And for you that signals that something is wrong?" Tony couldn't stop smiling.

"Rather, for you that signals that something is indeed wrong. Would you mind explaining yourself, or shall I have you tested for some mind-altering drug?"

"Wow, Dr. Bellows. You sure are suspicious of a happy guy. Would you rather I come in carrying my problems around and taking it out on my coworkers?"

"That," Dr. Bellows interjected, "I would understand. Now I called my wife, and she seems to think it's a honeymoon syndrome."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I consult my wife about everything, and she seems to think it's the fact that you just came back from your honeymoon about a month ago that you're so upbeat. I don't like to disagree with Mrs. Bellows. Can you confirm her theory?"

Tony chuckled. "I suppose the cat is almost out of the bag."

"Go on."

"Well, sir, last night I received the most unusual news."

"And?"

"And, sir, I found out that my wife is expecting! We're going to have a baby, Dr. Bellows."

His boss found his enthusiasm contagious. "Well, Major, that is wonderful news indeed. I for one have the inside scoop rather than my wife. Imagine that! Well it seems that congratulations are in order."

He stuck out his hand, which Tony gladly shook. "Thank you sir. I admit it was a bit of a shock, but rest assured that Jeannie is going to make a marvelous mother. She's already become the best wife a man could have. With of course, the possible exception of Mrs. Bellows."

Dr. Bellows nodded. "Very well, Major. Go along your way. Just remember to mind your duties, that's all I ask of you."

"Of course. Thank you, sir."

For the rest of the day Tony found himself daydreaming about what a child of his and Jeannie's would be like. Would it make it's own baby food, change it's own diapers? The thought made him laugh to himself, before he would straighten himself out. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to have another genie around. After all, the one he had now had made him the happiest man in the world, so two of them could be the best thing to ever happen to him.

Jeannie. Never in his wildest dreams could he imagine himself with a woman who appeared out of a bottle, but so it had happened that way, and life was crazy. There was no other way to put it. She kept things interesting, she challenged him, but he knew that he was loved and accepted for who he was. Just the thought of being adored by a child of hers made him happy. He hadn't counted on this, but who knew, it could be the biggest blessing of his life! He fought the urge to call off sick and go home and surprise Jeannie, but tonight he would make sure he let her know just how much she had come to mean to him. He could hardly wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony came home with a special surprise for his wife. It wasn't much, but it was a peace symbol of sorts, one that would mean a great deal to the both of them. He couldn't wait to give it to her.

"Oh husband, you are home!" Jeannie exclaimed as she finished her cleaning by the shutting of her eyes and folding of her arms. "You are late. I was beginning to worry about you."

Tony chuckled. "Now, Jeannie, don't go getting your arms twisted up over something that you know cannot be helped. I can't always be on time, but I promise you this- I will always come home to you."

She beamed. "Oh Anthony, I always knew our life together would be perfect. You have been the best husband I could have ever wanted."

"Now, Jeannie, don't go idolizing me. I'm stubborn and can have a temper and like things my way. You ought to know that by now."

"It does not matter. You are still perfect."

"I am not perfect. But what I am is your husband, and I do love you. Maybe I haven't always told you that, but it's true. It's taken this marriage and now this baby to make me realize what you've known all along. We belong together, and that's the truth."

Jeannie's eyes filled with tears. Could this be happening? Her husband was affectionate, making it clear that he finally loved her as much as she did him. This was unusual, but she was not about to complain. She lived for these moments that made her feel so treasured, so safe.

"Anthony, I see that you have a package. Is that for work?"

"Actually, it's for you. It's not much but I hope you like it," Tony grinned as he presented her with the wrapped box.

"Oh, it is not my birthday! Is this a holiday that I do not know about?"

"Can't a husband bring home a wife a simple token of his affection?"

"Oh Anthony, you do not have to buy me anything! I have everything I have ever desired here with you. Oh no," she started to frown.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to be given a gift."

"You're leaving me, are you not? You have been called upon a mission. This is just your way to keep me from stopping you."

He laughed. "No, honey, I haven't been called away on a mission. I'm here with you, and this is just a simple token of my affection. Can't you believe that?"

"Of course I believe you. You would never lie to me."

"Okay enough with the mushy stuff. Just open your gift!" Tony ordered.

She opened it and was surprised. Inside the box was a bottle. It was much smaller than her own, so what was he trying to tell her?

"Is this...is this my new home?"

He laughed again. "No, Jeannie. Don't you know what this is? It's a baby bottle. A bottle, get it? We're going to need plenty of these before too long. I thought you of anyone should know what a bottle is for."

She lit up then wrapped her arms around her husband. "It is not only a gift for me, but for our child? What was I thinking? Of course you would not be so cruel as to sentence me to life in ...in...this," she looked at the bottle curiously.

"It's for feeding the baby. I figured that it, being a bottle, would be perfect for our first purchase for our child. Are you happy, Jeannie?"

She jumped up and down in delight. "Oh Anthony, you are so clever. Giving me a bottle so that I can pass it on to my own child. It is no wonder you are an astronaut, you are so smart!"

He chuckled. "Now Jeannie, don't be giving me a big head. I just wanted to let you know that, just as I welcomed you into my life, I welcome our child. I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it. And I love you, Anthony Nelson."

"Oh it only gets better from here."

"How is that possible?"

"I have it on good authority that in a few more months, as the time grows closer, you will be given a baby shower. Would you like that?"

"I know how to clean a baby, do you not trust me?"

He smiled at her guilelessness. "No, Jeannie. A baby shower is when a bunch of women get together and present the expecting mother with presents for the baby! I do believe Mrs. Bellows will be in charge of it. Now isn't that good news?"

"How much will this cost me?"

"Nothing. It's for free. They get together, how can I put this? They get together to celebrate the upcoming birth of a new life. It's one of the happiest moments in a woman's life, or so I've been told."

"They would really do that for me? That is so thoughtful and kind. I can hardly wait."

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms and suddenly Mrs. Bellows and a room full of women appeared.

"Make them go away," Tony warned his wife as the women looked around in confusion. "It is not time. I will let you know when it is time. Just make them go away."

"As you wish, Husband." And just as quickly as they appeared, the women disappeared.

"Oh, Jeannie, you have so much to learn," Tony sighed as he sat down on the couch.

Jeannie crawled up beside him, resting her head on his broad shoulder, and closed her eyes. Yes, he was correct. She had a lot to learn about becoming a mother. Thank goodness she had her Anthony to show her the way.


End file.
